


Bustin' Out

by reinadefuego



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: All Harley wants to do is take Ivy on a date, but first they have to get there.Written for challenge #540 - "remainder" | challenge #535 - "siren" at femslash100.





	

Harley flicked the switch on and off, blaring the siren every few seconds while Ivy drove. She'd thought they'd never get out of Arkham, again, but someone started a fight and left a gaping hole in an exterior wall.

Better to take their chances and run now than wait for the guards to show up. Besides, she'd been planning on busting outta there some time soon to take Ivy to a new exhibition at the Botanical Gardens. "Puddin', this is the best date we've been on in months, dont'cha think?"

"I'm loving it, Harley." Was three hours out of Arkham, able to walk among the plant life and beneath the sun, too much to ask?

Quinn grinned and hit the siren again. "Floor it, baby!"


End file.
